A supply-side platform may be a technology platform to enable publishers to manage their advertising impression inventory and/or maximize revenue from digital media. A demand-side platform may be a system that allows buyers of digital advertising to manage multiple advertising exchange and/or data exchange accounts through an interface. An advertising targeting system may not be able to capture relevant information from the supply-side platform and/or a demand-side platform when making advertisement placement decisions. This may limit the targetability of an advertisement to a user.